


Fanart of Miraculous Collinswood

by HumbleHousePlant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumbleHousePlant/pseuds/HumbleHousePlant
Summary: Inspired by FeliciaBelle' Oc Tori Dalimar-Shai





	Fanart of Miraculous Collinswood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeliciaBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/gifts).

> This is FeliciaBelle Witch Snake miraculous Vigilante Tori Dalimar-Shai who appears in "The Miraculous Tale of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the Hooded Assassin" and "Miraculous Collinswood". He's a bean, and I tried very hard to resist realism and make him more cartoony and I think it worked. it may look a little awkward but y'know "carpe noctem"


End file.
